(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mechanical apparatus for management of electrical cabling and, more specifically, to a cable retractor facilitating the extension and retraction of cabling.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Electronic equipment is typically interconnected by cables. Cables are often equipped with connectors that allow their connection to and disconnection from equipment. When cables are longer than necessary or are disconnected from equipment, they can be awkward and untidy. While cable retractors can be provided to take up slack, cable retractors are typically bulky and might not allow installation and/or replacement of a cable in the field. Thus, a cable retractor that avoids such disadvantages is needed.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.